


To Love a Dork or to not Love a Dork

by LadyMevi



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Bullying, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMevi/pseuds/LadyMevi
Summary: HELLO LADYMEVI HERE WITH MY FIRST KEVEDD FAN FIC!!After Kevin Saves Double-D from an  accident he starts to develop feelings for the Dork will he to come to  accept these feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LADYMEVI HERE WITH MY FIRST KEVEDD FAN FIC!!  
> After Kevin Saves Double-D from an accident he starts to develop feelings for the Dork will he to come to accept these feelings?  
> (ON HOLD)

Eddward Marion Vincent,a Name that everyone in the Cul-de-sac and at Peach creek high school knows well,The jocks Knew that name all to well, the football team would use him only to do their homework. Today Edd woke up before his Alarm, he heads to the bathroom and takes a shower, after his Shower he brushed his teeth, then got dressed. He lastly puts on his hat and then goes to put on his contacts  
"Oh.......Dear me.....it seem I have completely run out of Contacts" he said with sigh as he goes to his room and takes his glasses and puts them on. With his glasses on grabs his stuff and heads out the door locking it behind him and goes to school. Kevin Barr head captain of the football was on his motorcyle heading on his way to school when he sees Edd walking down the sidewalk he smirks as he rides his motorcyle by him  
"Yo dork" Kevin said to Edd  
"Where are your loser friends?"  
Edd sighs as he looks at Kevin pushing his glasses up  
"Salutations and Good morning to you too Kevin" he said  
"I don't walk with Ed or Eddy when I go to school because I rather go early to avoid you're brute teammates" Kevin gritted his teeth and flipped Edd off  
"Tch...Fuck You....who are you to talk to me that way Ya DORK!!!" as he rode away from Him.  
Edd sighs as he continued walking to school. A few minutes later Edd made it to school but went to the Nurses office to help the nurse out with some stuff  
"Thanks so much for Helping me Eddward" Nurse Emily said  
"The pleasure is all mine" Edd said as he organized the Nurses paperwork  
"It seems the rest of the school is walking in" Nurse Emily said Edd sighs as grabbed his bag and pushed his glasses up "I better be on my way" he said as he went out the door and walks to his locker. Ed and Eddy were waiting for him  
"Salutations friends" Edd said  
"Howdy Double-D!!" Ed said  
"Tch..about time sock head you show up" Eddy said sounding annoyed, Edd sighs as he opens his locker only to have it slammed shut  
"That was certainly uncalled for!" Edd said as he looked to she who slammed his locker, he gasped when he sees Josh Clancy one of the football players that Edd was afraid of  
"Yo loser did you do my homework like I told you?" Josh asked, Edd sighs as he looks up  
"Uh....no.....I didn't have time to do it I had my own homework to do" he said. Josh was not pleased with this he pinned Edd against the lockers and punched him hard in the gut  
"Hey!!" Eddy yelled "leave him the hell alone...you AssWhole!!!" he ran up at Josh but only to get punched hard in the Face  
"Back the Hell off!!"Josh said "you can't help you girlfriend from me"  
"I'm not his girlfriend...why must you people insist that I'm his....Gah!!"Edd was punched hard in the gut, He was then dropped  
"Next time you better do my homework!!" Josh said as he walked away. Edd sighs as he gets up and holds his stomach wincing a bit he then looks at Eddy was being helped up by Ed  
"Lumpy take he to the nurse" Eddy said  
"Of course Eddy!!" Ed said as he picked Eddy up and took him to the Nurse.  
Edd walked into his first period Class and sits Down groaning in pain due to the punches he got Kevin had the same class as him  
"What's wrong with you.....wait I don't care" Kevin said as he gets up and walks over to Naz as she walks in.  
*le time skip*  
It was now lunch time and Edd walked in to the cafeteria to eat the lunch he made, he sees Kevin and his teammates eat and laughing, he gulps as he walked over to them  
"Hey guys Nerd alert!" Kevin said as the rest of the table laughed Edd sighs as he looked down  
"I....I....have your Homework...for...You Mike" he said Handing the a folder to one of the team members that was sitting next to Kevin  
"Ahh thank you young dork" Mike said as he patted Edd on the head making him cringe back  
"Dude Double-D you don't need to be doing anyone's homework" Naz said  
"Oh.....but.....it's alright with me...now if excuse I must get to the nurse and help her out" Edd said as he tried to walk away but Mike grabbed him  
"Look no one asked about your life story" he said as he looked up and Down Edd's body  
"Hmmm.....you have a girly body" Mike said making Kevin laugh "Bro....Mike are you turning gay on us?" he said  
"Aww Shut up captain" Mike said as he held onto Edd's Wrist tighter, which was making him uncomfortable  
"Uh......can You let go of me please?" Edd asked while struggling to get free "please let go of me" Kevin slammed his hands I'm the table as he glared at the two boys  
"Look Mike let him Fucking go he doesn't want you!!!" he said Mike rolled his eyes as he gets up and walks away. Kevin gets up and glared even more at Edd as he bumped into Him and walked Away, Edd sighs as he leaves the lunch room and goes to the Nurses office "why am I always treated this way I have some nothing to them to be treated like I'm nothing!" he said to himself as sighing as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down "goodness me I better hurry to Nurse Emily....." Edd said as he ran to the Nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see Josh and Matt's True colors!

"Eddward,what's wrong?" Nurse Emily asked as Edd walked in pulling his hat down as tears fell  
"It's nothing......I'm fine" He said placing his lunch on the table   
"Where did Eddy go?" Nurse Emily looked up from her paperwork and sighs  
"I sent him home his nose was broken due to being punched in the face" she said, Edd sighs and begins to eat his lunch. A few minutes later Edd looked at the clock and takes out his itinerary and looks at it and runs out of the office. As he runs out of the office and runs to the locker room, not looking where he was going he bumps into someone  
"Uwahh!" Edd said as he fell back. Edd looked up and sees Kevin and freaks out "Ahh.....Uh....Ke-Kevin...I'm so sorry...for bumping into you..it won't happen again!!"he said getting up. Kevin gets up and Shrugged "Nah it's okay I'm Fine Don't Worry about it Dor- Uh I mean Double-D" He said as he looked at Edd. Edd nods as he backs Up and walks away dropping his itinerary, Kevin sighs and picks it up  
"The Dork.....he's gonna freak out if he finds out he lost this" he said as he walks to the locker room. Edd was now in the locker room getting undressed he also takes off his hat as his long hair fell from within it "well it's better to dress into my gym clothes when I'm alone" he said with a sigh. Kevin walks into the locker room "dork......are You here?" he said looking around, he then saw a "girl" stand there back towards Kjevin "uh.....um I'm sorry miss but why are you here?" he asked. Edd grabbed his hat and ran into a stall, Kevin stood there and then realized That familiar looking hat "WAIT.....Double-D is that YOU!?" he said. Edd came back out of the stall blushing deeply as he looked down covering his body with his gym which he was holding in front of him, Kevin walked to Edd and began to touch his Raven colored hair "Wow....so soft" he said as Edd pushed his hand away and put the hat back on. Kevin couldn't help but stare at Edd   
"Wow.....you do have a girly body.." he said, Edd tried to run back into the stall but Kevin stopped him   
"Kevin....Please....if You have some smart comment then go ahead I don't really care....." Edd Said as he looked at the Kevin. Kevin blinked and shook his head "huh...what...Oh I won't tell anyone" he said as Edd just stared at him   
"Why should I believe you?" Kevin sighs and leaves the locker room. Edd rolls his as he continues getting changed he hears the door open again and sighs "Kevin is that you?"  
Mike and Josh walked in and hear Edd's voice Mike smirks "Aww the little Nerd is here~" He said Josh nods "Oh....he is then lets have some fun with him then". The two walk over to Edd "Well..well...well if it isn't our favorite nerd!" Mike said as he walks up behind Edd while Josh walked in front of him. Edd gulped as he tried to run away but Mike grabbed him from behind "AHHH....let me go!!!" Edd yelled, Josh gritted his teeth as he walked to the sink and grabbed a bunch of papers came back then used them as a gag for the nerd.  
Mike smiles then pulls down down Edd's pants Josh looked at Mike and rolled his eyes as he punched Edd in the stomach causing the small bit to fall forward "Oh...I'm gonna have some REAL fun with him~" Mike said as he pulled his own pants down. Kevin looked back "oh crap I need to ask that DORK something" he said As he runs back to the locker and stared at what as he walk in Edd was unable yelled for help due to being gagged   
"The hell are you guys doing!?" Kevin asked as he ran up to Josh and punched him in the face and did the same with Mike causing Edd to fall to the floor eyes closed tight.  
Few hours later Kevin helped Edd up and take the paper towels out of his mouth "Hey Dork are you alright?" he asked Edd didn't say anything as he stood up grabbed his stuff and got dressed Kevin walked up to Edd who backed away and ran out of the bathroom.  
*Le time skip*  
Edd was at his locker putting his stuff seeing from the corner of his eye Nazz and Kevin talking He sighs and closed his locker door, then leff for home.  
When he got home he opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind him "ugh...I need to brush and disinfect my mouth!" he said running up the stairs but trip when he got to the top of the stairs "AHHH!!" he yelled "geez I'm gonna end up getting a bruise" he said as he got back and went inside the bathroom and brushed his mouth then used mouth wash afterwards. After Edd went downstairs and goes to make himself something to eat he was to be alone in the house for another month since his parents were over seas. Edd began to peel a potato, his mind wandered off but was brought out of his thoughts as he cut his finger he winced as he sighs and mended the cut.

*THE NEXT DAY!!*  
Edd woke up feeling terrible, he had a headache and felt Dizzy but he had to go to school. The nerd gets up and goes to the bathroom and took a shower, afterwards he got dressed and headed out the door, once outside Edd locked the door and walked to school. On the way there he froze and sees Kevin talking to Nat and Naz "What!?" Edd overheard Naz say "Yeah..."  
"Well dude you have to make Double Delish tell someone!" Nat said Kevin glared at his green haired best friend   
"It's Double-D and he won't I know he won't" Kevin said sighing, Edd rolled his eyes and walked inside the school. Ed sees his nerdy friend and runs up to him a sad look on his face "oh Salutations Ed.....What's wrong?" Edd asked   
"My Dad got a New job I has to move" he said the news hit Edd in the heart  
"Oh....when are you leaving?" before Ed could answer everyone filled the halls, Edd sees Mike and Josh and froze he has to get to his locker before they found him and finished what they started....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE and by she I mean me sorry I took so long to write this was busy.....busy being LAZY!! Welp I promise to update faster cause next chapter is when some serious Shit happens which will make you hate Mike and Josh more. Until then   
> LADYMEVI AWAYYYYYY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Double Dee is Sick

The Young dork had to go his locker and fast as he could. Kevin walked past Edd with Naz and Nat the three talking  
"Look Kev you have to take Double-D to the principal" Naz said sounding concern Kevin sighed  
"Yeah yeah I know I know....." he said as he walked with his head down. Edd coughs and opened his locker and takes his suppiles, closed his locker and went to class.  
Few minutes The dork was seeming a bit off to Kevin, So he goes up to Edd but was pulled back by a Cheerleader who wanted to talk to him  
"Kevin!" the Cheerleader said smiling innocently  
"Oh...sorry, but I have to talk to the dork"  
"That waste of space?" the cheerleader asked Kevin glares at the her, the cheerleader looked down and ran away.  
Kevin looked around and sees that Edd wasn't were he was anymore  
"The hell did he go!?" he said as he walked to class. When he got to class Kevin sees Edd talking to the teacher overhearing their conversation  
"Eddward you need to go to nurse you look terrible!" the teacher said Edd sighs as he nods and grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom almost bumping into Kevin  
"Oh....my apologies Kevin" he said and kept on walking, Kevin grabbed Edd and pinned him to the lockers cause the dork to gasp and look away  
"K-Kevin.....w-what...is going on did I do something wrong?" Edd asked shaking a bit, Kevin stared at Edd not saying anything. Edd gulped and pushed Kevin away coughing "leave me be!" he said tears filling up his eyes which made the jock flinch as he saw Edd glaring at him.  
"I have had enough with yo-" Edd passed out in Kevin's arms before he could finish his sentence Kevin sighs then rolled his eyes  
"God Damn it Dork!!" he yelled as he picked up Edd and carried him to the nurse.  
When Kevin  got there he laid Edd down on the bed and sees Nurse Emily walk in  
"Oh Mr.Barr what brings you-" Nurse Emily cut off her sentence as she sees Edd  
"Eddward...what happened to him?" Kevin sighs and sits down  
"He's sick....he passed out when I wanted to talk to him" he said looking at the nurse who walked over and checked Edd's temperature, Kevin looked at Nurse Emily  
"He just needs to rest" Kevin gets up and leaves the nurse's office.

 

***LA TIME SKIP***

  
Edd opened his eyes and sat up looking around the room  
"Goodness me.....I'm in the nurse's office..." he said standing up he sighs then sees his stuff are next to him on a chair  
"Eddward?" Nurse Emily said as she walked up to him  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm doing okay....can I head to class now?" Nurse Emily nods as she waits him a pass Edd smiles and leaves.  
Kevin sighs as he leaned against the wall adjusting himself as he sees Naz  
"Yo Sup' Dude" Naz said walking up to I'm "did you tell Double-D to talk to the pricnciple?" Kevin sighs shaking his head  
"No....he would let me talk to him" Kevin said rolling his eyes "damn Dork..."  
Double-D walked to class looking at the ground not watching where he is going  
"Well,well,well, if it isn't the dork that's skipping class" Edd looked up to see Josh standing in front of him

"Oh....d-d-d-dear m-me my a-a-apologize!!" Edd said shaking as he back away from Josh "I must get to class" Josh smirked and grabbed the dork tightly  
"Not so fucking fast there Dork!" he said gripping Edd's shoulder hard and slammed him into the locker  
"Ahh!" Edd yelled as his back hit the locker hard "please...d-don't hurt me!" he begged Josh laughed as stared at Edd  
"Sorry but I can't le-" he was cut off As Naz and Kevin came running down the hallway  
"Double-D!" they both said Edd looked at them smiling  
"Kevin!!!" he said Josh let go of him and ran to The team captain.  
Kevin glared at Josh and moved Edd behind him  
"Look Josh NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE BUT ME MESSES WITH THE DORK!!" he yelled clenching his hands and runs up to Josh punching him in the face, Naz pulled Edd back and runs away with him "go to the principal's office and tell him what's going on!" she said letting go of Edd who nods and runs to the principal office out of breath.  
Few minutes passed and Karen and Josh were still going at it until I showed up Edd with the principal  
"You two my office now....and Edd we'll talk about what happened yesterday" said the Prinicpal Edd nods as he stood where he was shaking  
"Y-y-yes sir...." he said.

 

***LA TIME SKIP X2***

Edd was sitting out of the office when Kevin Walked out of the office followed by Josh who looked very Pissed glaring at The dork  
"Eddward Vincent you can come in now" the Principal said as Edd stood up Kevin stopped and walked up to The dork  
"I'll be waiting at  your house dork" He whispered to Edd who nodded and into the office.  
Edd sat down on the chair in front of the desk head down and sighing deeply  
"Now Eddward....care to tell me what happened yesterday in the locker room?" the principal asked sounding concerned Edd sighs deeply and tells the Principal what happened  
"Young man that's very serious"  
"Yes sir...I know" The principal gets up and walked to the door  
"I'll handle this situation you should get home" He said as Edd stood up  
"Okay sir" Edd said.  
And with that Edd went to go home which took him a few minutes as soon he got home he saw Kevin on the front steps  
"Oh...s-s-salutations...K-Kevin!" he said "uh....why a-are you here?"  
Kevin walked up to Edd and pulled him close  
"K-Kevin?" Edd said "w-what..are you doing?" Kevin leaned closer to the dork  
"Shut up and closed your eyes" Kevin said.  
Edd nods as he closed his eyes  
"But.....why do I need to close my e-" he was cut off by Kevin's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWYAHHHH Cliffhanger!!  
> Also follow me on Tumblr  
> Ladymevi.Tumblr.com


End file.
